Getting the couples together
by Tapioca-Kiss-Horvath
Summary: Miki and Piko are tired of all the vocaloids taking so long to get together. So they decide together to make it happen themselves. There are bound to be good, bad and hilarious results.And perhaps the two will end up setting themselves up?rated k  in case


**Shinju:** So, welcome to my story! Um..what should I say...

**Miki:** Disclaimers?

**Shinju:** Oh yea, I don't own the vocaloids! And my plot is somewhat (by which I mean very) recycled but I don't think anyone owns it so we'll just call it original, kay? ;) And by the way, the plot revolves around my favorite pairings which I have somewhat of a personal connection to, so If you think I'm missing one, you can suggest it but other wise I'm just gonna do whatever the heck I want. (Not to say that I won't anyway.)

**Piko:** We should probably start now...

**Shinju: **Kay!

**Introduction**

"I'm bored."

The crimson haired girl sighed heavily, looking out the window. The rain was pouring down and the entire outside world looked gray and miserable. It was 3:00 in the afternoon but the clouds made it dark enough to cast shadows on the small girl's body. She was 15 in fact, but small for her age and had a generaly child-like persona. She was to some extent innocent as well as clueless and shy. None the less, she was a fiery type. Most said it was her hair that caused her to be that way. Others believed it was to make up for her height.

"What should we do now?" The tall, white haired boy standing next to her asked. Perhaps calling him tall is going a little overboard, but compared to the girl he was in fact, fairly tall. He looked out the window too, and then at the girl with his different colored eyes. His left a turquoise green and the other a sparkling blue. The girl turned to face him, her eyes a more simple red-brown hue. Normally, colors of eyes and hair as interesting as the colors of these two would be seen as somewhat strange. But these two, live in what you might call, a different world than ours. They are, after all, idols.

The girl looked down, and tapped her foot. "Well...we obviously can't continue with the _original_ plan." She paused for a moment. Suddenly a smile came to her face as an idea sparked within her mind. The boy recognized the familiar mischeivious expression she wore, and had a fairly good idea of what she was planning. "Piko, you know what we were talking about the other day?"

"Which thing Miki? We talked about a lot of things yesterday, as usual." His voice was teasing, and Miki blushed for a second, then caught herself.

"You _know_ what I mean. I think we should start _that_."

"Wait, you really want to do _that_?"

Miki looked over at Piko innocently. "You don't want to?"

He blushed slightly. "Its not that I don't want to...but it seems a little embaressing to actually do it." Miki laughed, enjoying Piko's embaressment as she often did. "Anyhow," he added, "Do you really think we can pull it off?"

She stared at him for a second, like this was the first time she'd thought of that, which likely it was. Then she smiled, in that 'I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm gonna do it anyway and have fun while I'm at it' sort of way. "Of course! Do you honestly think theres something I can't do? And if I can't do it, you'll just do it for me, right?" She said happily.

Piko turned away, annoyed at how cute she looked while she was clearly just implying he was her slave. "Fine. I'll follow your lead." He grinned. "And by me doing things that you can't do for yourself, you mean reaching high places right? As in anything at a height of three feet."

"I am not that short!" Miki yelled furiously, clenching her fists. But she was blushing and looked about as threatening as an angry teddy bear. (Basically, like anyone else, Miki could be scary. However, at this particular moment, she was not pulling it off.)

Piko turned away from her and tried to supress laughter as much as possible (but was incredibly unsuccessful), and Miki , who started laughing easily, burst out laughing, somehow feeling annoyed and utterly happy at the same time. She vaugely wondered why, but chose to ignore it for the time being. "Anyway," she said between gasping for air and laughing, "we now begin our ultimate plan! Opperation, get the couples together!"

...

**Shinju:** There! Now that I've introduced the plan we can really get started!

...

**Shinju:** Guys! Where did you go? :(

**Miki:** Sorry, we got embedded in the plot.

**Piko:** Assuming the next chapter is starting soon, we better go back too.

**Shinju: **Oh right. (smirks) Well, I'll try not to keep you. You're obviously quite _busy_.

**Miki & Piko:** (blush, and leave to return to story)


End file.
